The Dire wolf, the lone warrior
by xXShadowTheWolfXx
Summary: a re-write of Kurama's final nightmare's story the lone wolf, the dire warrior (rated K for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all it's me xXShadowTheWolfXx bringing you the first chapter of this story which is a re-write of Kurama's final nightmare's story ****the lone wolf, the dire warrior****. I am doing this re-write because I feel this story needs to be continued also whilst Kurama did a good job on it I feel there are some places where the story could be improved or more detail added in. I take no credit for this story except the bits I've changed or added in so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 Please stay**

It was early morning in Jasper park, one just like any other, the sun was shining over the valley, the birds were chirping in the trees and the light of the early risen sun reflected off the water pouring over the waterfall like millions of pieces of a broken mirror. everyone was happy everyone that is except a certain Grey wolf "I should've known this day was coming I should've known it would never have worked out between us, I did know but it doesn't mean I was prepared for it" he muttered to himself as he began to climb the slope that led to the pack leaders den thinking of ways to tell two of his best friends (including the one he loved) he was leaving jasper possibly for good.

When he reached the top he found as he expected Lilly brushing her sister Kate's fur. He sat down and coughed to get their attention "Humphrey w-w-what are you doing here" Kate asked surprised. A nervous look crossed Humphrey's face "I-I-I just wanted to say I'm happy for you and Garth and tell you that I-I-I'm leaving Jasper" he stammered "leaving why" Kate asked "there's nothing for me here anymore" Humphrey replied "of course there is" Kate said "like what I have no family, no friends, no home" Humphrey said with a hint of sadness in his voice "you do have friends you have me and Lilly" Kate said with tears in her eyes "goodbye Kate goodbye Lilly" Humphrey said before turning around and walking back down the slope leaving Kate crying on the floor.

As Humphrey made his way down the hill at the bottom of the Alpha's den he was suddenly stopped when heard a voice call out from behind "you're not serious are you" he turned round to see Winston the pack leader coming down the hill behind him "Great just what I need the over protective farther hounding me because I made his daughter cry" Humphrey said to himself.

Winston soon caught up to Humphrey "be thankful that I managed to stop my mate from coming down to talk to you" he said "I guess I owe him one" Humphrey thought to himself remembering how protective Eve was when it came to her daughters.

"And why wouldn't I be serious about leaving there is nothing here for me" Humphrey said "there's nothing for you out there either" was Winston's reply with that Humphrey sank down in defeat "I often ask myself what if I hadn't kept the real me a secret what if I hadn't hidden my past or my abilities from everyone else would things have been different" Humphrey said sadly "if you hadn't you would probably be next in line for pack leader with Kate at your side" Winston replied "Don't remind me" Humphrey retorted "but it's good you did your sacrifice helped save the pack from a dark shadow of your past" Winston replied.

After a few moments of quiet Humphrey said "he's still out there you know that right" "I know but that is for another time" Winston said "don't be so sure" Humphrey said Winston walked over and sat down next to Humphrey "Please don't leave at least not yet wait till after the ceremony" Winston said "you think I should" Humphrey asked "please it would mean the world to Kate" Winston begged

"alright I'll stay but only until after the ceremony and the first hunt of the new pair" Humphrey replied

"thank you" Winston said seconds later they heard a voice booming over the park "WIIIIIIIIIIINSTON! HAVE YOU FINISHED RIPPING OFF HIS TAIL AND SHOVING IT DOWN HIS THROUT YET!" "that's my cue got to get going cya around " said a frightened Humphrey and with that he sped off into the undergrowth.

"WIIIIIIINSTON! GET OVER HERE" Eve shouted "wow the power behind that voice" thought an amused and slightly afraid Winston.

**So there you the first chapter keep an eye out for the second one coming soon anyway as always please review/follow/favourite this story and send me any ideas for future chapters for A Life Of Shadow and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2 An old enemy returns

**Hey all here is another chapter of this story before we start i want to answer a question by The dark shadow who asked if I would put Kate and Humphrey together in this story. Kurama final nightmare's plan for the original story makes that impossible (read his story and you will see what I mean) also I like the pairing that Kurama planned out so I will keep it. but don't worry Kate and Humphrey's time will come and I will make a story with the pairing (Black and White) so anyway on with chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 An old enemy returns**

Kate was sitting on the ledge outside her father's den with Lilly brushing her fur with a pinecone "I just wish Humphrey was here right now he always seems to have a way of calming me down when I'm nervous" she thought. a few minutes went by until Kate and Lilly suddenly heard a cough come from behind them, they turned round and came face to face with Humphrey "Humphrey w-w-what are you doing here" Kate asked surprised. A nervous look crossed Humphrey's face "I-I-I just wanted to say I'm happy for you and Garth and tell you that I-I-I'm leaving Jasper" he stammered "leaving why" Kate asked "there's nothing for me here anymore" Humphrey replied "nothing here for him anymore why is he saying that doesn't he care about any of us" Kate thought "of course there is" Kate said "like what I have no family, no friends, no home" Humphrey said with a hint of sadness in his voice "you do have friends you have me and Lilly" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Kate goodbye Lilly" Humphrey said before turning around and walking back down the slope leaving Kate crying on the floor after he left she couldn't hold it in anymore "I-I-I can't believe he's really going" she thought.

Winston was going up to his den to go talk to Kate and make sure she was alright with this whole thing. When he got to the den he saw Kate crying with Lilly trying to comfort her. "it's okay everything's going to be alright" he heard Lilly say to which was followed by Kate's response "no no it isn't he's gone gone".

Curious as to what had made his daughter so upset Winston decided to ask them what was wrong hoping it wouldn't be anything too bad "what's the matter" he asked "it's Humphrey he's leaving" Kate said between sobs, "What" Winston asked wondering if he had heard her right "he was just up here, he told us that he was happy for Kate and Garth and said he was leaving. He said there was nothing here for him anymore" Lilly explained.

Time skip 1 hour 

Humphrey sat at the top of the canyon wall, the furthest seat from Kate and Garth's ceremony, he just couldn't put himself any closer. "Why, why does life have to take away everything I love and hold dear" he said to himself as he watched Kate and Garth go through the accepting each other's scents and nibbling each other's ears then just before they were about to touch noses they stopped.

"Huh I wonder what's wrong why have they stopped" Humphrey thought as he lifted his head off his paws, then he heard it, the sound of thundering hooves, lots of hooves. "oh no" he thought.

"Stampede" one of the wolves shouted, then the entire valley erupted into chaos with wolves frantically running up the valley sides desperately trying to avoid the wall of thundering death. When the dust cleared Humphrey could make out three wolves surrounding one by a fallen tree.

"Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed as he started running down the hill jumping, diving and somersaulting over wolves that were in his way, soon he came upon the image of Kate lying, unmoving on the ground by the fallen tree.

"No, no, no! Kate why, why did this happen" Humphrey asked no one in particular "she did it trying to save us" Winston said "no I don't mean that I mean why did the caribou stampede, they don't just do that for no reason" Humphrey stated as he ran off in the direction the caribou had come from.

"Where are you going you can't be serious you'll be killed if-" "that's enough Tony" Winston interjected "like hell! I'll be dammed if I'm going to let my nephew go off on his own at a time like this " Tony yelled back at Winston "he can take care of himself" Winston answered.

"Nephew, what do you mean nephew, Humphrey is a Western wolf and has been his whole life" Kate asked "no he hasn't and his names not Humphrey it's De-" Tony started "SILENCE!" bellowed Winston catching the attention of every wolf except for Humphrey. this time it was Eve's turn to be startled as she and the rest of the wolves stared wide-eyed at Winston "you swore on Fenrir never to utter that word unless he gave us permission! we all did!" Winston continued "that doesn't change the fact that we're still family and I'm going after him" Tony countered.

Suddenly Salty piped up "we'll go after him!" "we will" Mooch asked earning him a punch to the shoulder from both Salty and Shakey "ouch! I mean we will", "that's better" both Salty and Shakey said.

"Fine but hurry it up you three" Tony said, Salty Shakey and Mooch then proceeded to dash in the direction that Humphrey had gone it was about thirty minutes of running and they still hadn't caught sight of Humphrey "Damm! how does he run so fast for so long" Mooch panted "I don't know" Shakey replied, a couple of minutes later they turned a corner and found Humphrey standing there over a large brown form.

"Hey Humphrey Winston and Tony want you back at the valley now" Mooch said "Humphrey bro are you listening" Salty asked "Go!" Humphrey said whilst turning to face them "go! get outa here now!" "what, no we were told to come and get you!" Shakey protested, "Grrr what was the point of choosing me as leader of the omega's if you aren't going to listen to me" Humphrey growled "it's not that it's just that we have orders from higher up" Shakey protested.

It was at this point Humphrey lost it he swiped at Salty who was knocked unconscious but was otherwise unhurt at this both Mooch and Shakey ran back to the valley, Mooch stopping to pick up Salty.

Eventually the three of them reached the valley "what happened to you three and where's Humphrey" Winston asked "Humphrey refused to come he seemed upset about something and he attacked Salty" Mooch explained "I'll be back" Tony growled before starting off in the direction Humphrey was "be careful" Winston said as Tony left.

"I wonder what the hell has gotten into him" Tony thought as he searched for Humphrey, he finally found him sitting beside a brown form that on closer inspection was revealed to be a bear.

"It's him isn't it he's back" Tony asked "know anyone else who would be able to take down a fully grown grizzly" Humphrey replied "you mean besides you" Tony said "let me rephrase that, do you know anyone else who would go out of their way to take on a full grown grizzly just for entertainment and the thrill of a challenge" Humphrey asked "unfortunately no" Tony replied.

After a long pause Humphrey asked "do you think I should tell them" "that's completely up to you but remember, the longer you hide it the more they'll hate you when the truth slips out" Tony said "I know I guess I will tell them, oh and uncle don't call me Humphrey anymore my name is Decca"

**so there you have it chapter 2 anyway I bet you can guess what I'm going to say next. As always please review/follow/favourite this story and my other stories also send me any ideas for future chapters for A Life Of Shadow and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3 a sad past

**hey all, here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 a sad past and secrets revealed**

It was early morning, so early the sun hadn't even begun to crest the horizon. most of the wolves and the other animals that lived in Jasper park were still asleep safely tucked up in their dens, burrows, nests or holes in the trees, only the night patrols were still awake oh and Decca who was sitting on top of echo canyon still trying to figure out the best way to tell everyone that he had been lying to them their entire lives.

"This is defiantly not going to be easy" Decca thought "how do you tell your best friends that you're not actually their best friend and that they know nothing about you. Oh hi everyone, by the way I've been lying to you for one and a half years and you really know nothing about me only who I've been pretending to be but it's okay because I'm going to tell you why. Seriously this sucks" he inhaled deeply and let it out in a long drawn out sigh before he made his way back down to his den which was halfway up the canyon wall and consisted of a small cave that Decca had found when he first joined the pack and had since widened, he heard a couple of wolves howling in the distance "I almost forgot tomorrow is the moonlight howl" he mused as he gazed upon the moon which was fast disappearing over the horizon, the scenery and finally howling-rock the place where the moonlight howl was held once every month. He sat there staring at the beautiful sight before him, He liked it here it was nice, quiet and out of the way of the packs, he thought back to the last time he had been to a moonlight howl which was when he was a mere five month old pup "No! I mustn't dwell on the past" he said holding his head as if he had a headache. "might as well get it over with" he said as he finally made his way down a path in the canyon wall to his den.

back at the pack Kate's Pov

The sun had finally risen and the wolves had started to wake up, another peaceful morning just like any other but today there was a difference today there was a meeting of the pack leaders, herself, Garth, Lilly and oddly enough Humphrey. "Why is he supposed to show up he's an Omega. I mean sure so is Lilly technically but since she is now mates with Garth which makes her an Alpha or at least entitled to the same rights as one" Kate thought. Maybe after this meeting she would tell Humphrey how she felt, since she had never got a chance to in the week since the packs were united because Humphrey had been away with the eastern pack which was at least a day's trip away, even if you were to run the whole length of the trail that connected the two territories. Sure the packs had united but there were only so many places to build dens so they decided to simply stay where they were. Humphrey had apparently arrived home from the eastern territory late the night before and she couldn't wait to finally see him again.

Decca awoke sometime after dawn to a light cool breeze drifting over him. He was still half asleep when he remembered that he had to attend the meeting and tell everybody the truth. He walked out of his den and looked up at the sky seeing it was just a little before noon "I still have a bit of time before I have to go, maybe I'll get this dust out of my fur" he thought. He had to give Winston credit, telling him to use crushed up rocks to turn his fur from Black to grey was in-genius. He started walking towards the river, slowly at first but then he looked up at the sun "Crap it's later than I thought" he cursed and started running towards the river and jumped right in "at least the water isn't too cold" he thought as he started to remove the dust that had been there since he was six months old. "Ugh finally it's been forever since I had a clean coat. I wonder what they'll think of me when they see what my fur really looks like" he thought. The water had washed all the dust out of his fur revealing it to be black on top with light grey fur underneath, he also had crimson fur on the tips of his paws, ears and tail, the water had also revealed the three scars that ran down across his right eye luckily thou his eye hadn't been damaged. He stepped out of the river and proceeded up to the pack leaders den, on his way he was stopped by a Beta "What do you think you're doing up here, oh who are you, I haven't seen a wolf with black fur around here before" the Beta asked "That doesn't matter I'm here because I have things to discuss with Winston" Decca replied "YOU!, what would Winston want with you, I bet your lower than an omega aren't you" the Beta yelled, at this Decca lost it, he growled and tackled the Beta "That's enough both of you" a voice from behind them said causing Decca to get off the Beta who sat up when he realised it was Winston who had spoken, "What this wolf says is true I do have things to discuss with him. It's good to finally see you again Decca" Winston said. "you too Winston" Decca replied, "let's get going you have a lot to explain, especially to Kate" Winston said "don't remind me Decca retorted causing Winston to let loose a chuckle, then they started walking up towards Winston's den. When they reached the den Winston whispered to Decca "good luck kid" "well here goes nothing" Decca thought as he made his way over to the others.

Kate and the others had been assembled and waiting for almost half an hour already. Winston had gone to go and get Humphrey whilst they waited."That's strange what could be so important that my dad would need to get him for, I mean he's an Omega, if there's something important to say he should say it before Humphrey get's here. Shouldn't he" Kate thought. they waited another few minutes before anyone could be seen near the entrance, but what they saw shocked them all. There standing alongside Winston was a wolf that looked a lot like Humphrey except he was a bit more muscular, had black fur and had three scars running down across his right eye.

Humphrey walked into the den and slowly made his way over to where the others were gathered. He could tell they were all surprised from the shocked expressions on their faces, except for Tony that was who just wore his regular old smile which quickly turned into a smug smirk when Humphrey sat next to him.

"Hey everyone" Humphrey/Decca said, a small "Hi" was all everyone else in the den could manage at the time. Garth was the first to snap out of his shock "is that really you, Humphrey" he asked "yes and no" was all he got as a reply. "Wow! he looks amazing!" both Kate and Lilly thought, "I never knew an Omega could look so hot" Kate thought with a blush. "So, what did you call us here for dad" Lilly asked "actually it wasn't me it was Humphrey" Winston replied "Him!, he's just an Omega!, how does he have the right to call an alpha's council meeting" Garth shouted. "Now Garth, that is no way to talk to your cousin. Especially when he out ranks you" Tony spoke up, at this Garth looked at his farther like he was going crazy "out ranks me, how, I'm an Alpha he's and Omega, O-m-e-g-a!, how does he out rank me!" Garth exclaimed, "simple I'm not an Omega I'm a Zeta" Humphrey replied.

As soon as Humphrey said that everyone looked at him confused, "What the hell is a Zeta" Kate asked. Humphrey looked at Winston as if asking a silent question. "Go ahead Decca, tell them your story, all of it" Winston said, Decca nodded then turned back to others "If you want answers then you must listen to me, no interrupting, and no questions. I'll explain as much as I can to the best of my knowledge. Agreed" he said "fine" answered the rest of the assembled wolves.

Decca inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh "now where to begin" he said.

"I am a Zeta, we are faster, stronger and more attuned to our surroundings than an Alpha. However because of how much power we represented, we decided it was best that we leave the Alpha's to lead the packs, we then retreated into the mountains and formed our own pack, only having limited contact with anything outside of our territory. And there we stayed. The Zeta's trained their pups from the time they could walk how to hunt, how to fight, how to kill. Any one of us alone could take on a bear and win however only three of us have been able to take on a grizzly and survive. One of them was the founder, the second was my farther and the last one is... me. Now before you say anything Kate, yes I could've taken on those bears we ran into trying to get back, but that would've meant my cover would've been blown and I would have a lot of explaining to do and at the time we didn't have time for any of that. I never even got to finish my training, my family, my friends, the entire pack was killed"

Flashback

Three pups played around in their den whilst their mother watched them with a smile on her face. Suddenly they heard growling and snarling coming from outside the den "stay here I'm going to see what's going on out there" the mother said to her pups who had looks of fear on their faces. She hadn't even made it out of the den when her mate Scarl came in, blood dripping from his muzzle and caked on his claws. "What's going on out there" she asked her Mate before she saw the savage look in his eye. She didn't even have time to scream before she was on her back with the wolf tearing her throat out. "Muuum!" the pups screamed standing there in shock at seeing their own mother killed right in front of them, It was Decca who recovered first and he instinctively stood in front of his older brother and sister, preparing to fight to the death to defend them. "Decca get out of the way I don't want to hurt you I only want to kill your weakling brother and sister" the pup's farther said. "If you want them you're going to go through me" Decca growled, he then whispered to his two siblings "you two make a run for it I'll hold him off" he said "Decca don't you'll be killed" his sister said "better me that you two, goodbye big bro, goodbye sis now run!" Decca said as he leapt at his farther who dodged his attack. Decca's twin brother and sister both ran out through the gap that their farther had made dodging their brother's attack. Scarl was about to run out after them when he felt a stabbing pain behind him, he turned around and found Decca had grabbed his tail in his jaws, and was biting down hard. Scarl roared in rage and swiped at his son knocking him into the den wall causing Decca to whimper in pain that echoed across the valley and left three gashes down the side of his face. Satisfied that Decca was never going to get up, Scarl then turned and went out to see if he could try and locate the other two pups. Decca watched his farther walk towards the entrance of the den and tried to get up but his efforts were in vain and eventually his world went black.

End of Flashback

"When I woke up I found my uncle, Tony in our den crying over the dead body of his sister, my mother. I was still only a young pup, six months old and already I had lost everything I had ever known and everything I cared about. After he heard my story Tony decided it was best for me to live in the Weston pack, a deal that had already been agreed to with my mother and Winston, in case anything happened to her and my farther, my mother arranged for me, my brother and sister to go and live in the Weston pack so that we would be safe. I was to live the rest of my life as an Omega, put on a cheery face every day, take peoples insults and just deal with it. Then it just so happened that I met you Kate and Lilly, I no longer had to pretend to smile and be happy, though I did still have to pretend to be an Omega. It still was never enough though, I could never fully forget who I was and what had happened that fateful day, I never could stop thinking about what happened to my brother and sister and wondering where they were and if they were happily living a new life in another pack somewhere. That is why I never went to any of the moonlight howls, instead I would go to echo canyon alone and just sit there howling at the moon for all the things I lost and all the things that would never be" He finally finished, "any questions".

"So that's how you were able to pull off all of those moves I could never even dream of let alone pull off" Garth asked. "Yep sure is Decca exclaimed returning to his old self for just a moment, "so sad" was all Lilly managed to say without breaking down right there. "So why are you telling us this now , what's so important about this" Kate asked, "well that's the bad news" Tony said , "what do you call what Humph...I mean Decca just told us" Lilly asked astonished, "a tragic story" Winston explained. "So what's the bad news" Garth asked, "my brother in law, Decca's farther, is back, he's the one that caused the stampede week ago" Tony explained. "Right we start preparations tomorrow but for now just relax and enjoy the moonlight howl" Winston said, with that everyone started to leave. Kate got up to go Decca tried talking to her but didn't get a single response, "Kate look I know you must be upset but it's not like I had much of a choice" Decca said "UPSET!" Kate shouted "upset! doesn't even begin to cover it. you lied to me for one and a half years, how else do you expect me to act". With that she stormed off, leaving Decca there hanging his head.

Tony noticed his nephew was upset and went over to talk to him. "So, now what are you going to do" he asked, "me, I've finally plucked up the courage to tell everyone my real story and successfully lived my life as an Omega, I don't know about you but I'm going to celebrate at the moonlight howl" Decca replied, "Still an Omega at heart I see" Tony said, "besides, who knows Kate might show up" Decca added, "you never give up do you" was Tony's sly comment, "nope" was Decca's simple retort.

**So there we go chapter 3 and do I really need to say it, no?. Well too bad I'm going to say it anyway. As always please review/follow/favourite this story and my other stories also send me any ideas for future chapters for A Life Of Shadow and if you want to use any of my OC's PM me thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	4. Chapter 4 A change in scenery

**Hey all it's me xXShadowTheWolfXx here bringing you chapter four. I have decided to skip chapter 4 of Kurama's story because that was just a filler chapter and I think it would be better if that appeared later instead.**

**Chapter 4 A change in scenery**

Decca awoke from the short nap he had decided to take before the howl. It was getting late and soon wolves would start arriving at howling rock. "I've still got time before the howl perhaps I'll go and wash up again" Decca thought.

Decca slowly made his way up to the River to clean up even more, "I know I've already bathed before but hey I'm trying to get a howling partner so why not" he asked himself "besides it's not like another bath is going to kill me". He made it to the river and found a still pool of water near an outcropping of rock that caused the water to swirl round it almost like a whirlpool. Decca broke off a branch before getting into the water, it was cold but Decca had all ready gotten used to cold, as he had been born and raised in the northern mountains, where it was below freezing for most of the year. Using the branch Decca scrubbed off any remaining dirt and dust particles before stepping out, his coat gleaming and shimmering in the moonlight.

Finally Decca reached his den. He looked around, wondering whether to move somewhere else or stay here. He decided to move as this den was small and it was difficult to get to. Sure it big enough for him but it certainly wasn't somewhere to bring back a potential mate, or raise pups for that matter, "besides a change of scenery couldn't hurt" Decca thought to himself, he knew the perfect place. He started walking towards his destination "Kate is going to love it" he thought, just a little way below howling rock there was a large ledge that only he knew about, with a beautiful view looking over the entire valley. When he got there Decca wasted no time in digging out a large den in the side o the hill. once he had finished he stepped back to admire his handiwork "If only They were here to see this" Decca thought to himself "NO! I need to stop thinking about that!. It won't bring them back...It won't bring her back" he sadly said to himself.

**There's chapter four finished. Once again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed/followed/favourated my stories and cya next time. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	5. Chapter 5 A trip to Decca's past

**Well here I am again writing chapter 5 enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 A trip to Decca's past **

*Wolves howl in the background*  
"Hey no fair Sasha!, wait up!" a six month old black furred pup yelled, "wait up?, Decca you could outrun half the adults, why do I have to wait for you?" asked Sasha, she was just a little bit younger than Decca, she had dark grey fur on her back and a light grey underside, the rest of her were different shades of grey or black, she had silverfish-grey fur coming down from the top of her head and over her right eye (like Lilly) and her eyes, wow they were the best bit about her, they were a deep violet colour and when you stared into them you couldn't break your trance no matter how much you tried.

"I may be able to out-run them, but that's only when I'm not carrying dinner... by myself" Decca replied. Both him and Sasha were out on their own as it was a long standing Zeta tradition that when the pups reach the age of five months for three weeks with their betrothed. Yes betrothed, another tradition states that when the pups reach the age of two months, their closest companion of the opposite gender would then become their intended. Unlike the other packs that chose mates based on alliances and politics with other packs the Zeta's paired based on teamwork and friendship. "I mean honestly just because you made the killing blow, doesn't mean you can slack off on the way back" Decca said whilst dragging the meat behind him, "oh quit your complaining, your just upset cause I stole your kill" Sasha retorted "seriously is there anyone more bloodthirsty than you when it comes to hunting?" ,seeing the look on Decca's face she added "other than your farther I mean. God forbid they send you two to a peace negotiation" "the only way to ensure true peace is to have a bigger stick than the other guy" was Decca's quick response, "ugh men" Sasha muttered, rolling her eyes.

five minutes later

They were now nearing the den that they had been calling home for the last two and a half weeks. It consisted of a dug out tree stump that was protected from the rain.

They were just finishing up their argument, really nothing more than playful banter to help pass the time. as soon as they got into the den Decca finally put down the meat consisting of one of the caribou's legs; one leg because they were still only young pups and it would be too heavy otherwise, besides they could always get the rest tomorrow, if it was still there that was, what with all the scavengers around. As they ate they continued their petty squabble, sending biting remarks back and forth. Was this normal for pups their age?. The answer is no, but then again these weren't normal pups, no he was the top male pup in his class. a prodigy, never before seen was one as skilled and deadly as he. Not even his own farther, as he was only five months old and wasn't even halfway through his training but already he could do even the most complex moves with surprising speed and agility. And she, the top female pup of her class, both the most beautiful and deadly female they had seen since the packs founder.

"And to think I have to spend the rest of my life with you" Sasha continued with a grimace bordering on a smirk. "Like you're complaining, well...I know I'm not he-he. Give it a couple more years and you'll be able to make a guy drop dead with your looks...damm I'm lucky" Decca countered. "Yes, yes you are! and don't forget it...and I guess you're not too bad yourself, you've got the looks I'll give you that" Sasha replied "You forgot to mention cunning like a fox and strong as a bear!" Decca exclaimed looking quite smug with himself "well cunning as a fox I'll give you but, although you may be able to beat one, your nowhere near as strong as a bear" Sasha offered, "well thanks for the confidence" Decca said deflated. "Awww, don't worry I'm sure my best friend will protect me Sasha soothed albeit sarcastically, "why do I get the feeling your mocking me" Decca asked cautiously, "ohh, no reason, but you can forget what I said about cunning like a fox" Sasha teased.

"Well whatever, I'm tired after chasing that caribou on my own, I think I'm going to go to bed so that I can get up early and catch us some birds" Decca stated as he made his way to the back of their den. "Kay I'll be there soon" Sasha said as she turned back to look at the moon, "whether there be Gods or Devils out there, to whoever caused this, thank you... for Decca" she said as she turned round and headed back into the den and lay down next to Decca, causing him to move closer to her, putting one paw over her back and resting his head on her shoulder. "Good night Sasha" he said "good night Decca" she replied, "good night my Decca/Sasha" they both thought at the same time.

Time skip two days

Decca climbed the rocky mountainside as he searched for his quarry. What was he searching for?, he was looking for some oddly shaped leaves that Sasha loved. As this was the last day they would be together before they went back to the pack he wanted everything to be perfect for her, after all they were to become engaged the next day (of course they wouldn't officially become mates until they had finished Zeta training, when they became twelve months/one year old). Decca knew without a shadow of a doubt that he truly loved Sasha. He had known since they first met how he felt about her, he only hoped that she loved him back and wasn't just marrying him because she had to. As he thought about this he realized he had come to the spot that he had last seen the leaves. He couldn't understand how she thought the mixture of meat and leaves tasted good, but he decided he would try it for her. Quickly grabbing some of the leaves and the rabbits he had caught earlier that day Decca made his way back down the mountain, about halfway down he picked up the scent of blood, not caribou blood but wolf blood. "Sasha!" he thought as he dropped everything he had been carrying and rushed back to the den, on the way thunder boomed and it started to rain.

Decca rushed into the den and what he saw horrified him, there was blood everywhere, no matter where he turned his gaze fell upon nothing but red. Worse still, he couldn't find any trace of Sasha. He ran through the forest in the pouring rain, calling out her name and desperately trying to find some clue as to where she had gone. Decca finally picked up her scent on an old deer trail. Decca desperately followed her scent as fast as he could, eventually he found himself at and enormous river that was still gorging itself on the heavy rainfall...a flash flood had begun! and there right in the middle of it, hanging onto a log wedged in-between two boulders was Sasha.

"Sasha!" Decca yelled getting Sasha's attention, "Decca help me" she called, suddenly cracks started to appear in the log which was starting to bend. Looking around Decca spotted some vines, without thinking he grabbed one and leapt into the river swimming over to where Sasha was. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ground causing several rocks to tumble into the river, one landed on Decca's tail trapping him "Decca!" Sasha yelled. Decca was desperately struggling to keep his head above the water and get free when he heard Sasha yell "Decca hurry!", he turned round and saw that the log was about to break "Decca" Sasha whispered one last time before the log shattered. Decca watched helplessly as she was pulled under by the currents and washed away, "NO!, Saaashaa!" he yelled as he finally broke free. Decca slowly made his way back to the den and cried himself to sleep.

*Wolves howl in the background*

**So I have now finished chapter 5, by the way just to warn you the next chapter will be quite short as I have added some of it onto this one. I'm sure your all familiar with the drill by now so I'm not going to say it. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	6. Chapter 6 Howling partner

**So I have now finished chapter 5, by the way just to warn you the next chapter will be quite short as I have added some of it onto this one. I'm sure your all familiar with the drill by now so I'm not going to say it. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**

**Well here is chapter6 and as I said in the previous chapter it is short anyway before I start here is the list of the next chapters**

**Chapter 7 The howl**

**Chapter 8 Family reunion**

**Chapter 9 The proposal**

**Chapter 10 Wolfnapped**

**Chapter 11 This ends here**

**Chapter 12 A happy ending after all**

**as you can see I'm about halfway to the end of the story so it shouldn't be too long till I finish, anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 6 Howling partner**

Decca ventured up the slope to the base of Howling rock, he had arranged to meet up with the other Omega's earlier that day and was meeting them there. Coming up to the Omega's, he noticed Lilly was among them. "Hey Lilly, what are you doing here?, I thought you would be with Garth" he asked, "he couldn't make it, something about preparing for, uhh well, you know" she glanced at the other Omega's nervously, unsure if they were allowed to know. "Personally I think he's still nervous about his howling skills", "well I would be too if I sounded like him" Shakey said, earning him a glare from Lilly. "Come on guys, and girl, enough fighting it's time to enjoy the night, speaking of which...Lilly is Kate going to show up tonight?" Decca asked, "I doubt it, she's still kind of murderously pissed at you Decca" Lilly replied, Decca sighed "well we can't always get what we want".

The five of them started off up the path, along the way they saw Rebecca and Janice at which Shakey's face practically lit up, "cya guys later, I'm gonna ask Rebecca to howl with me, wish me luck" he said as he ran over to the vegetarians, "he's gonna need it" Mooch whispered to his friends who immediately started laughing.

Five minutes later

it was five minutes into the howl and everybody had a partner for the howl (even Salty had managed to get a date with a Beta which was surprising as his only pickup line was "Hey"), that is everybody except Decca, no matter what he did he couldn't find someone to howl with him. "I guess it's because they don't trust me" Decca said to himself, after all it was only to be expected as no one had seen him before now, his fur colour and the scars over his right eye didn't help either. He was about to give up and go to his den when he saw Kate walking up the path next to Cando. Decca walked up to Kate and was aout to ask if she would howl with him before Cando interrupted, "first howl's mine" he growled "alright there's no reason to get angry" Decca replied "I'll just wait until you two have finish-", "and every howl after that" Kate interrupted. Decca couldn't believe what he had just heard "What?" "And. Every. Howl. After. That. Do I have to spell it out for you?, I'm not going to howl with you now or ever!" Kate shouted spitefully. "Kate, I-" Decca started before Kate interrupted again "No!, I've had enough of you, just stay away from me!. Come on Cando, let's go!" and with that she stormed off, Cando following close behind.

Decca sighed "cya later Kate" before turning around and starting to walk back down the path. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind "I'll howl with you Decca", "no thanks, I think I'll just turn in for the night" Decca replied, not even realizing that whoever it was knew his name. "What's this?, I don't see you for one and a half years and when I finally find you and offer to howl with you, you just go and reject me?, that's not very nice is it" the voice remarked. Decca recognised those comments and the voice that belonged to them, he slowly turned round to see if he was correct and not just imagining it, what he saw made him lost for words. "What's wrong Decca?, Flea got your tail?" she said. There standing only a few feet away was none other than-.

**Ohhh, a cliff hanger, but I bet you can already guess who it is right?. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	7. Chapter 7 The howl

**Hey it's me again, now before I start I would like to give a shout out to Melodious LoneWolf22 and his story Regret. If you like the HumphreyXLillly pairing then you will defiantly like this story and I recommend that you read it. Anyway on with chapter 7**

**Chapter 7 The howl**

"Sasha?" Decca asked not believing what his eyes saw, "I see you certainty haven't grown any smarter in one and a half years, who do you think it is?" Sasha said. This comment was all that was needed for Decca to confirm it was Sasha, he immediately ran up to Sasha and started crying into her fur "I've missed you so much" he said through tears of happiness at seeing her alive and well. "I've missed you too, but back to my previous question, will you howl at the moon...with me?" Sasha asked. For a moment Decca was shocked, Sasha had just asked him to howl with...her, he eventually broke out of his shock "of course I'll howl with you, why wouldn't I?" he said, Sasha seemed a bit shocked at his response but quickly snapped out of it "race you to top" she said with a mischievous smile "you're on" Decca replied without hesitation. Immediately both wolves raced off up the slope, jumping over any wolves or other obstacles that were in their way, for a moment both felt like they were pups again, playing together without a care in the world.

Finally they both reached the top just ahead of Kate and Cando. "Decca!, who is that?"Kate spat looking at Sasha with hate burning in her eyes. "Sasha, this is Kate. Kate, this is Sasha, my howling partner" Decca said. "Nice to meet you" Sasha said, Kate just ignored her and stormed off back down the path with Cando trailing behind her. "what was that all about?, does that girl have anger management problems or something?" Sasha asked "never mind, you ready to howl then?" Decca said "sure" Sasha replied and with that they both walked out onto the peak of howling rock. They waited a moment before both of them lifted their muzzles into the sky and howled, they howled their happiness at finally being together again as well as their sadness at all the things they had left behind. Both of their howls mixed into one wonderful note that sailed out over the valleys and mountains of Jasper. Their howl was so beautiful that no matter what you were doing you would stop just to listen to it. by now almost everyone at the moonlight howl had stopped just to listen to it. finally one by one each of the wolves started howling again, trying to match their howls to Sasha and Decca's, mixing into a beautiful chorus that made all the birds stop tweeting and the crickets stop chirping.

ten minutes later

The howl had ended and everyone had gone to their dens, well except for Decca and Sasha that is, they were still on top of Howling rock. "so that's what happened to me, what about you?, I thought you were dead" Decca said as he finished telling Sasha about everything that had happened. Sasha sighed and started to tell her story.

Flashback

Decca" Sasha whispered one last time before the log shattered. Sasha was swept underneath the current but luckily she managed to hold her breath and swim up to the surface. When she broke to the surface of the water she gasped for air and quickly swam over to a piece of the log she had been holding onto before. when she got to it she quickly jumped onto it and shook herself dry "I've got to get back to Decca" she thought as the current took her downstream. Eventually the piece of log washed up on the bank, Sasha quickly hopped off and then started running back in the direction of the pack.

three days later

it had taken her three days to get back but now the end was in sight, she couldn't wait to see Decca again. She emerged from the undergrowth but froze in shock at seeing the terrible sight before her, there laying in the blood soaked clearing were the bodies of nearly every member of the pack, including..her mum and dad "No!" Sasha cried as she ran over to them. She stayed there for four minutes crying into her parents fur, "I've got to check if Decca's all right" she thought as she got up and ran to the pack leaders den. When she entered the den she saw Decca's mum lying on the floor...dead but just past that an even more horrifying sight awaited her, for there in the corner lay the unmoving body of a black furred wolf pup. "Decca?" Sasha asked, hoping to get some kind of response but getting none "Decca?" she asked, again getting nothing, she ran up to him and cried into his fur "Decca please no!" she begged. She stayed by Decca for ten minutes before she hears something outside, startled she ran out of the den and into the forest.

End of Flashback

"And after that I've been travailing around, living the life of a lone wolf, that is until came here and finally found you again" Sasha explained. seeing that it was getting late Sasha was about to go and find somewhere to sleep when Decca asked her a question "errm Sasha you do have somewhere to sleep don't you" "err..no" Sasha replied "you can sleep in my den tonight" Decca said and with that they both headed back down to Decca's den.

Elsewhere in the park

two shadowy figures of wolves, one male and the other female, crept through the forest. Suddenly one the Weston Alpha's jumped out from where he was hiding, "Halt!, who are you?" he asked the unknown wolves, the male wolf stepped forward "my name is-"

**oh I've done it again, another cliff hanger. Who are these two mysterious wolves?, why are they here? and what happened to Decca's slightly older brother and sister?. All will be revealed next chapter, so keep an eye open. This is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


End file.
